Iruka
|death=174 AYD, Drakos I |hidep= |species=Kyojin |gender=Male |height=Unknown |hair= |eyes=Red |skin= |powers= Wind, magnetism, telekinesis |tools=Kazekyoruan |hidec= |era=*Storm Wars Era *Year of Darkness *Imperial Era |affiliation=Fallen Six |masters= |apprentices=}} '''Iruka' was a Kyojin and the leader of the Fallen Six. Originally a member of the Divine Warlords tribe on Babylon Nui, Iruka was forced to flee the island when it was destroyed in a massive cataclysm. He then fled to an unidentified location and created the order that became the Fallen Six. During the War of Storms, the Fallen Six fought against the Toa Order, preferring to side with the Ix and their allies. Later, during the massive Civil War that followed, the Fallen Six's order was annihilated by a vast army of Ix and their minions on the orders of Skorpix. Iruka and his original five surviving minions fled, but were eventually captured after the war ended. Along with his allies, Iruka was then forced to fight in a massive competition the Ix had established, known as the Eternal Game. He and the other five original members were released in the 174th competition. Iruka's alliance quickly spread to claim Ravdev and Lekhop, two Toa prisoners, but Ravdev was soon killed in a massive battle for control of a vast cache of weapons. Iruka continued to lose allies over the course of the Games, and was finally killed by Fairon in the final battle for the teleportation device. Biography Early Life Iruka was a powerful member of Kyojin tribe the Divine Warlords on Babylon Nui. He quickly rose through the ranks and became leader of the tribe. However, he quickly became afraid that this would not be enough to save his people from any danger, and eventually invaded a Kyojin temple, stealing their most powerful artifact, the Babylon Axe. The news spread quickly, but soon after an unknown cataclysm destroyed the island, and Iruka narrowly managed to escape. An unidentified amount of time later, Iruka created the order known as the Fallen Six, composed of Toa Naraku, the half-Demon Ghost, Kouhiimaru, Kawa, and Alloy. They then began to spread their ideas, and a large amount of followers joined them, listening to Iruka's teachings about the plague that was the Toa Order. In 155 BYD, during the War of Storms, Iruka and the Six chose to side with the Ix and their allies, against the Toa. Later, during the Xaterex Civil War, Iruka again sided with the Ix, but the Ix, seeing Iruka and the Six as a threat, chose to eliminate them. A massive army of Ix attacked the Six's base, annihilating their legions and scattering the Order. Iruka and the remnants of his order, as well as the Six, fled into the mountains, but were soon captured by the Ix and imprisoned. The Eternal Game Iruka and the other five original members were later released in the 174th competition. Iruka's alliance quickly spread to claim Ravdev and Lekhop, two Toa prisoners, but Ravdev was soon killed in a massive battle for control of a vast cache of weapons. The rest of the Six, Lekhop, and Iruka then began journeying toward a volcano in the distance when they learned several other competitors were there. However, Kawa and Alloy stepped on a trap, which teleported them away from the rest of the alliance. Ignoring these losses, Iruka pressed on, and engaged an alliance led by Tetrack in battle on the edge of the volcano. There he lost both Naraku and Lekhop, and after fleeing the battlefield, encountered Kawa, who'd been searching for them. Iruka and the rest of the survivors continued to search for Alloy, but could not find him, and when it became apparent he'd been killed, journeyed to a cavern to recover from the battles. There, Ghost animated an army of undead soldiers to guard the territory they'd claimed earlier in the games. Later, several Glatorian came to find Iruka, asking him for help against Antidax and his allies, who were defeating them. While Iruka did not trust them, he agreed to join them, hoping to double-cross them later. However, this scheme ultimately backfired, as Antidax was defeated by Nightwatcher, Kawa was killed by Spinorak, and Kouhiimaru wounded mortally by an army of Kodax. Iruka then ordered his two remaining allies to attack, but Kouhiimaru was dispatched quickly and Ghost was defeated by the Noctian Leviathos, who hauled Ghost into the Void with him. Iruka himself was defeated by Nightwatcher and thought to have been killed, but it was soon discovered he'd survived. While the Six's base was left mostly unguarded, several of the battle's survivors stole supplies from his camp, among them Toa Fairon. The battle was soon ended when the Glatorian Phoenix was killed by Tanuva. Iruka arrived to find the two beings there, and attacked, but Tanuva sacrificed his life to decoy Iruka away from Fairon. Iruka quickly dispatched Tanuva, then continued to track Fairon. Death Iruka then journeyed to the edge of the void to search for more competitors, but finding it empty, he followed the sounds of battle to the edge of the arena. There he found the remaining contestants, Serrakaan and Fairon, fighting as the Ix set the arena on fire. He watched as the fire consumed Serrakaan, then engaged Fairon for control of the teleporter. Fairon tried to reason with the insane Kyojin, but Iruka was so consumed by pain and rage he refused to listen, and attacked him. The arena was soon covered by a raging inferno, and the two combatants soon found themselves on the edge of a massive chasm. In a bloody duel, Iruka was finally forced over the edge by Fairon, but managed to pull the Toa down with him. Fairon, holding them both on the edge of the chasm, reached out a hand to Iruka, urging him to take it, but Iruka tried to use it to pull the Toa in with him. Fairon managed to finally pull himself free from Iruka's grip, then used the last of his strength to kick Iruka into the abyss of flames, killing him. Personality and traits Iruka possessed immense mental strength and power, and had virtually complete mastery over his mind. He had a cold, detached personality when dealing with enemies and followers alike. After he was taken prisoner by the Ix, their torturers broke his mental power, causing him to become slowly insane. Powers and Abilities Iruka was a being of vast power, capable of controlling multiple elements and powers. He was also supernaturally strong, thanks to mechanical augmentations implanted within his body. His mind was originally well shielded, and he had an excellent memory, but much of his mental and telekinetic powers were greatly reduced. He was also slightly insane, and degenerated into complete madness during the final battle in the Eternal Game. Appearances *The Eternal Game'' (first appearance) Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Kyojin Category:Fallen Six Category:Deceased Category:The Eternal Game Characters